After you said Yes
by vampireintherain
Summary: THe story is completed!He had the girl of his dreams or did he. Arnold's dream has always to marry Lila,but something goes wrong and due to missunderstanding Arnold and helga slept on the sofa. Now helga tries to get them back together of does sh
1. The ring and the sofa

Hey it is me vampireintherain, a new story wow! Well here is your general info

Arnold is 23

Helga is 23

Lila is 23

Dr. Mead is 27(read if you want to know who is this dude)

"He asked me, can you believe it" said Lila as she danced around the room holding the ring close to her heart with all her might. "And why are you telling me, all of this?" said a voice. Lila turns around and she saw Helga, who was sitting in her side of the room. Helga looks so annoyed so much in fact that her blue eyes might turn red. Lila let out a slight giggle, and said "Don't be silly, we are room mates, and we are friends" Indeed, Helga and Lila had been room mates over a year in a far away college, but Helga was not sure of the "friends" part.

"You are right Lila, and who did, you told me that proposed to you?" said Helga trying to hide the anger in her voice. "Arnold" Lila as she put on her shinny new ring. Helga lay motionless with her mouth wide open. Then suddenly before Helga could open her mouth to speak someone jammed the door open. Both Lila and Helga turned around, who was at the door, who would jam the door like that? Arnold was holding around three books in both hands. By the sight of this it was obvious that he opened the door with his feet. He was wearing a black shirt with blue pants. At first he did not notice Lila was on the room at all. He came in walking towards the chair were Helga was sitting.

"Well, who do we have here is it the NFL's best friend" said Helga in a very sarcastic tone. "Hi Helga" said Arnold happily as he had not heard what she had said. Arnold had only grown taller, because to Helga he is still the same as his nine year old self.

Arnold slept in the room next to hers.

"Well what brings you to my side of the room?" asked Helga, looking at Arnold firmly. Arnold said "just dropping by to return the books I borrowed." As he finished speaking he dropped the books lightly on Helga's lap. Before he said another word it was clear that he was looking away. Arnold dropped a CD in Helga's hands, she took the CD in both hands, and asked with a certain tone of annoyance " What is this?!" He bended his knees to be in eye level with Helga, and said with a strong and yet nervous voice "Just a thanks" Helga looked down at the CD as Arnold stood up. Helga looked as she waned to say something, but as she looked up to him, she saw something that probably none one else saw in the room. Lila was to busy waiting for Arnold to notice him, and checking her makeup to make double sure she was looking pretty. Arnold blushed slightly , his blush made Helga blush as well.

As Arnold walked out of the room, Helga said "Oh yeah, congratulations for proposing to Lila Football- head" The words slipped from Helga's mouth like a flowing river before she could stop them from overflowing. Arnold turned around looking quite worried, and asked " Who told you that?!" Helga raised an eyebrow and said nothing at all she did was point where Lila was standing. Arnold followed her finger to find Lila at the other end. Arnold was really red now, as he saw Lila. To Helga's surprise Lila was not really that mad. Arnold stood about five seconds without speaking, then he spoke. "Ahhhhh,… Hi".

Lila said nothing at first, then let out a scream then she threw herself at top of hem. That took him by surprise, and he was barely able to catch her in time. In a few minutes both were already kissing in front

of Helga.(which to her it looked more like they were eating each other )

Discussing- Helga toght, so she changed clothes quickly and left the scene.

1:25 am

1:25 am is what Helga's watch said, as she slid the key in the dorm's door. "Aaaggh!" Helga screamed with all her might. " Wha… What.. were is the fire" asked Arnold looking quite sleepy.

"Football head what are you doing here?'' asked Helga

"Sleeping" responded Arnold

"well , duh, but why?" Helga asked rephrasing her question

"Because I need to sleep" said Arnold

"you now what I mean football head, now answer or I will pound you so hard I will give a new shape to your head!" screamed Helga as she took a grip on his shirt. She let go and turned her back on him.

It was the first time that Arnold had noticed what Helga was wearing. Helga had a black mini skirt, a pink top that looked like something was missing , and she looked quite wasted. Arnold finally opened his eyes fully and answered what Helga asked since the beginning.

"Lila, dropped a really strong perfume on both of your beds and the whole room, I think she was doing some kind of science experiment, and something blew up" Arnold said

"Now she is sleeping on my room and I out here" Arnold finished saying.

Helga looked quite surprised, after a few seconds she finally said,

"Aren't you supposed to be with … Lila… you -know what… to her you- know were… you know… marking your territory"

"HELGA!" Arnold screamed with his morality-kind-of-tone

" Geez, Football head I was only saying" said Helga

"Anyway there no way I sleep in there with all that perfume, I hate perfume. What kind of **Fool** would do such a thing" she said again

"Helga" Arnold screamed again

"Anyway, Football head, make some room I am sleeping here, and give me your shirt" Helga said

"What" said Arnold as he tries to hide his chest with his blanket.

"What Football head, does your abnormally large head stops you from hearing properly! I said I will sleep here, and I need your shirt because I am not sleeping with this clothes you had no idea what this clothes had seen"

He looked down at his clothes, he was wearing grey t-shirt and his boxers and nothing else. After some arguments he gives in, knowing that he was not going to win.

"I am going to change in the bathroom unless, your _**fiancée **_had done something stupid to the bathroom too" said Helga

Before Arnold could complain about her statement she was gone. After ten minutes , there she stood in front of him, her face had no trace of makeup, just his t-shirt, and her long blonde hair, that reached to her hips. Arnold lay in the sofa with his mouth wide open.

"Hey Football head, if you don't close your mouth you will end up swallowing a fly" said Helga.

Arnold quickly closed his mouth, and turned red. "Anyway make some room Football head. I got a test tomorrow" said Helga. Arnold said nothing, not even complain, just did what she told him to do, he was just to tired.

"ARNOLD , HELGA!" a voice screamed

"What?!" sad Helga as she rubbed her eyes. When she was fully awake she noticed that she was on top of Arnold. Then she turned where the screaming came from and found Lila. Lila was wearing a one piece PJ, her hair in one braid, and looked like she might kill with her eyes.

"Oh Lila, you probably want your boyfriend back, I will wake him up for you" said Helga. Helga turned to face Arnold, her face was a few inches apart from him.

"Hey football head, wake up! Screamed Helga

"What!, Where is the fire?!" screamed Arnold

As he spoke he quickly tried to stand up so fast that Helga could not move out of the way in time. Then it happened, as he tried to stand up Arnold's lips met Helga's. The kiss did not last long (if it was consider one), it did not last long because Arnold quickly pull her away.

"Helga, what a **HELL** is your problem!"

"What, What is my problem!?, I am not the one who doesn't know were his lips are pointing!" Helga screamed

What stared as simple screaming, it end up into a fight, more like wrestling. They both stared to roll on the floor, until Lila lost it. She quickly jerked them a part.

" **WHAT IS WRONG, WITH BOTH OF YOU!'' **Lila stared to scream at both of them. As both looked out they saw that Lila was crying.

"Lila" said Arnold as he looked in despair. Lila said nothing, and left the living room. Helga looked pitifully at Arnold, she was about to speak, when Arnold stopped her and said " Helga … just don't say anything"

Helga would have preferred for him to screamed , she hated the misery in his voice. After that , Arnold went to his room. As soon as he did Helga stood up \and said,

"I can't believe they just broke up in front of me, but I am sure everything will be just fine"

But, things did not went "just fine" but worst , that is what Helga wrote on a little pink notebook. Then she grabbed a heart shaped locket from inside her blouse. There a picture stood , Arnold.

" Arnold, I can't stand your pain, even tough this brings me an advantage your pain has become my pain" then she stopped writing. She looked up and she decided that there only one thing she could do. She stood up, and head for Arnold's room.

" I am only doing this for Arnold, I will not help Lila in any way" Helga whispered to herself.

Helga opened Arnold's door and suddenly,

"What are you doing!?" Arnold screamed as Helga turned on the lights.

"No , What are you doing here" Helga screamed back

"This is my room!" screamed Arnold

"You and your excuses" said Helga

"Huh!" said Arnold confused

Helga said nothing and sat in bed next to Arnold. She stared at him, face to face and said,

"I am sorry Arnold" said Helga choking with tears.

Arnold felt confuse and spoke nothing, he just wiped the tears from her face with his finger tips.

"For what" he said at last , not taking his eyes of her.

"What do you mean, for what!" screamed Helga

"I..I…totally wreck your plans for marriage and all you can say is "for what" said Helga between sobs

"Oh, for that" said Arnold looking at the floor.

"Yes, for that" said Helga

"But, I will make it up for you, I will help you go back with Lila" said Helga

"What" said Arnold

"No, really" said Helga while she stood up.

"You know it was bad enough for losing Lila because of you, now you are making fun of me" sad Arnold as he got closer to door.

"Wait, Arnold" said Helga.

Helga rushed to catch up to him but accidentally tripped with Arnold's tennis shoe that was on the floor. For the second time Helga ended up on top of Arnold.

"Geez, football head pick up your shit, once in a while" said Helga

Before Arnold could speak someone opened the door.

"Arnold lets talk about it" said Lila.

Then she looked down to find Arnold and Helga.

"**You fucking- stealing bitch**!" screamed Lila to Helga

"I did not know a girly-girl like yourself knew such a language, but I am not going be easy on you" said Helga as she stood up

"Bring it on, **bitch**" said Lila

Before Arnold could do anything, Lila and Helga stared fighting in Arnold's feet. Not knowing what to do he simply walked away slowly, backwards. He opened the door again to make sure what was happening was real, then left. The fight did not last long, because was not a hell off a fighter and Helga was.

Helga spoke as she walked out of the room and she said,

"Don't start fights you can't finish"

She spit out some blood and left, leaving Lila on the floor.

_**3 and ½ hours later**_

Arnold entered carefully to his room to find red blood stains on the carpet.

"What a hell happened here" said Arnold to himself

In an attempt to run away from all he opened the bathroom abruptly to find Helga Pratley naked, the only thing that covered her was her hair and her hands. As she saw Arnold she quickly reached out for a towel.

"What a **fuck**!, Don't you ever knock!'' screamed Helga

Arnold could tell that Helga was as red as the blood on his room.

"**Get out!" **Helga screamed .

Arnold did not have to be told twice, because before she could finish the word "out" he was already outside.

**20 min later**

(Note: Helga is already dressed, and Arnold and Helga are talking on the sofa)

"So did you killed her" said Arnold

"No don't be silly" said Helga

"Why did you fight her" asked Arnold

"Because she insulted me, it does not take rocket science to figure that one out, football head" Helga answered.

"Oh, you had always been like that" said Arnold

"Like what!" screamed Helga as he took a grip on Arnold shirt and let him go after a while.

There was an uncountable silence were neither of them spoke or looked at each other.

"So where is she?" asked Arnold, in an attempt to change the subject.

"She left a couple of hours ago" answered Helga .

"But I got a plan, you see those flowers on that table, give those flowers to Lila"

Arnold had just realized the existence of those flowers, which was an odd thing because that whole bouquet was as large as his head.

"But.." Arnold protested

"No, buts" said Helga

"Now do it" Helga commanded

As always Arnold could not do anything against her, so he ended up doing what he was told to do.

"Hey , I said no and that is final" mumbled Arnold to himself as he put the flowers on the bed.

:Now , if I just had said that on her face" said Arnold to himself.

"Yeah, like that was going to happened" said a voice behind him.

Arnold turned around to find Helga.

"How long had you been there?" said Arnold

" I am just checking whether you had done the job right" said Helga

"Now leave I have to change to bed" said Helga.

"Its not like I haven't seen you naked" said Arnold

"**Out!!!" **screamed Helga , as she blushed, she was blushing so hard, that the room was getting hotter.

After that Arnold he runned like the wind . When Arnold was safe outside, he realized something. What a **Hell **was he was thinking?. He thought, Why he would want to see Helga naked.

The following day Arnold and Helga found the flowers on the trash.

" I don't know she might had taken them out, while I was asleep" said Helga

"But no need to worry, I got a new plan . This will make Lila yours again" Helga continued.

"How?" asked the confused Arnold

"You will sing at her window" said Helga

"Will it work?'' Asked Arnold

" Of course, when Bob cheated on Miriam he did the same thing" Helga answered

"But I did not cheated on her" protested Arnold

"Oh common its obvious that you got it bad for me, but I don't think you are my type" said Helga

"Besides your hands are sweaty" said Helga

"My hands are not sweaty" protested Arnold

"Oh yeah, Think again Football head" she said

Arnold's hands were indeed sweaty, and it was the first time he had noticed. Could it be true?

"Anyway, later football head see ya after classes" said Helga as she slapped the back of Arnold's head dropping his hat on the floor.

"You are crazy!'' Screamed Arnold but Helga was already gone.

After classes Arnold and Helga were preparing their debut on Lila's window.

Which meant that Arnold had less than a day to learn how to play a guitar.

"Its impossible for me to learn how play before, the end of this day" complained Arnold after almost breaking the guitar in half.

" Ok maybe playing is not your thing, how about the radio" said Helga after taking the earplugs out of her ears.

"Oh yeah, and recite this poems to her" said Helga . Then handed him a piece of paper. Arnold grabbed the piece of paper in both hands and began to read.

Lila,

My mind wonders, with your blazing red hair,

That fires up my heart.

Your eyes are two diamonds

That I long to see,

Everyday along with your radiant breathy.

You are the person that I dream to spend my life with.

"Whoa, Helga you are very good at this kind of stuff" said Arnold

"You have no idea" said Helga, her voice has almost a purr.

"You are scaring me" said Arnold

"Oh , I am sorry" she said back

Later that day

"So are you ready?" asked Helga

"For the last time , no" said Arnold

"Oh well that is not my problem" said Helga between a chuckle.

Helga pushed him to the window. Arnold could feel his cheeks burned like he was on fire, and he smelled like he was on fire.

"Throw a small rock to her window , but not so hard" whisper Helga from behind the bushes.

So Arnold did as told and Lila peeked out in the same Pjs that she was wearing the morning she found Arnold and Helga in the living room. Arnold cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Lila…

My mind wonders…" said Arnold

Look like Arnold is going well, Lila even opened the window, thought Helga . But suddenly she realized that Lila had thrown a television out the window. Without hesitation Helga jumped out of the bushes, and got Arnold out of the way.

"What was that… I thought this was your idea" said Arnold.

But realized that Helga was unconscious.

Watching from above Lila said ''Ooops" and quickly closed the window.

"Helga what is wrong?' asked Arnold . At the failure to wake her up did not worked, he dropped to his knees.

"Helga speak to me!" said Arnold between sobs.

**Even later at the hospital**

After at least five minutes of crying , Arnold decided to call 9-1-1.

" I need a cup of coffee" said Arnold to himself. Which was not exactly true, because it was about his 5th cup of coffee, but he was there mainly to ask on Helga's condition.

"Hi, Shelia" said Arnold to the nurse at circulation desk.

"Oh, Hi Arnold , if you are wondering on Miss. Pataki's condition, I can't tell you anything until the.." said Shelia

"until the doctor comes to tell you" the doctor finished , Shelia's sentence.

"So you are Arnold , I am doctor Mead" said Dr. Mead

"Dr. Mead, how is Helga ?" asked Arnold

"Miss. Pataki is fine, there was no concoctions, even though her leg had a small fracture, but she will be fine" said Dr. Mead

"Can I go and see her ?" asked Arnold.

"Well she is conscious now, she has been asking for you, just make it quick, she does need some rest" answered Dr. Mead.

"She has been asking for me" Arnold though as he did his cheeked stared to felt warmer until Shelia asked "Do you have a fever , you look red"

"Nah, I am ok, can I go in now?''

"Sure" said Shelia

"Thanks" said Arnold while trying to hide his face and blush, and rushed to Helga's room.

"Oh, my god, you look worst than me" said Helga as Arnold opened the Hospital room.

"Don't give me that" said Arnold.

"What do you mean" said Helga with the most innocent voice she could manage.

"Why did you saved me..? You had no idea how worried I been this past four hours, Why did you saved me? I thought you hated me!" screamed Arnold

"Huh" said Helga

"Why?'' said Arnold for a few more seconds

"Arnold, Shut the **fuck **up" said Helga as she put her fingers on his mouth.

"Why would I do that! God you worry about the details to much, tell me what is two plus two" said Helga

An few minutes passed of another moment of silence between them.

"I suppose you saved me because it was the right thing to do" said Arnold

"I suppose I should leave you to rest" said Arnold, unable to bear another minute there.

"You got it all wrong football head, close but two plus two is not five" said Helga but he was already gone.

**A few days later**

Helga had gotten out of the hospital that day, and she was finally ready to go back to the dorm. She stumble to the door, to find Lila in the room

Lila saw Helga as she entered the room. Lila, looked up at her, and she said to her "Oh, you are alive"

"Not because of you, **bitch**" said Helga coldly

Before Lila could answer, someone slammed open the door open.

"Could you waited for me, I could had opened the door for you" said a guy from the other side of the room.

_ Oh great it is Arnold_ thought Lila. But oddly enough it was not our loving football head. It was a man on his late 20s, tall, short black hair wearing a white t-shirt and Dark blue pants.

"Oh, Jack think of it for a minute, am I the poor girl that becomes dependable and can't open a door." said Helga

"You are right, you are that not type of person" said Jack

"Excuse me, there another person it the room" said Lila silently

"Oh excuse me, Miss - Miss - I - throw - TV - sets - out - the - window - girl, this is Dr. Jack Mead , the one that helped me when you broke my leg" said Helga

"So you are Miss - I - throw - TV - sets - out - the - window - girl , nice to meet you" said Jack farcically

"Would you stop calling like that! "screamed Lila

"No" said both of them

"T hate to leave you with Miss - I - throw - TV - sets - out - the - window - girl, but I will leave you in the care of the football head kid." said Jack

"Where is Arnold anyway?" asked Helga

"I am right here" said someone behind them

"There you are football head, what took you so long" said Helga

"You forgot your medicine at the car" said Arnold as he picked up a bag of Walgreens.

"My bad, football head" said Helga

Arnold looked around, and barely noticed that Lila was on the room.

"HI… Lila" said Arnold nervously

"Oh… at least you are not calling me like these people" said Lila

Arnold stopped for a minute and then understood.

"Holy shit, you are calling her like that! I thought you got it straight that you where not doing that, Helga , Dr. Mead, what did we talked about before leaving the hospital" complained Arnold

"Calmed down, football head it just a simple greeting." said Helga

"And Football head, what did I told you about calling me _Dr. Mead "said Jack_

"Sorry **Jack**" mumbled Arnold

"Well I got to go" said Jack and he pulls Helga closed and gives her a kiss, a real kiss.

"God, Pervert, leave you have to work" said Helga with a dreamy face.

Lila turning away in disgust saw Arnold clunching his fists and mumbling something that was probably not proper to say out loud.

"Bye Helga, later Football head, later Miss - I - throw - TV - sets - out - the - window - girl" said Jack as he left the room.

"Arnold can you step out the room , I need to speak in private with Miss - I - throw - TV - sets - out - the - window - girl" said Helga calmly

"You mean in private as no witness, you mean you are going to kill her" said Arnold with terror mark on his face.

"Oh, for God's sake Football head, do you see a gun in my hands, a knife, or even a grenade?" asked Helga with a bit of attitude on her voice.

"Fine I will go a get some water for your medicine." said Arnold as he was stepping out the door.

Helga waited calmly as Arnold was completely out the door and enough distance between the rooms, then spoke,

"Look I am going straight to the point, what is wrong with you?! I never had seen someone as dumb as you!"

"Excuse me," said Lila all concerned

"Don't act cute it does not suit you snake" said Helga

"You tried to kill him!" said Helga as she pinned Lila to the wall

"Don't be stupid, you can't do anything at that state" said Lila

"Oh really try me!" Said Helga

"Don't think because I am injured I can't beat your ass against this wall." said Helga again

"If you where to kill me here and now, what do you think Arnold would think" said Lila

"**Bastard**!"screamed Helga

Then Helga kicked Lila's leg with her good leg, and Lila fell. Then she screamed "**Bastard**" to Helga but she was already gone.

"Where is Lila?" asked Arnold as he helped Helga go down the step, outside the room.

"On the floor "said Helga quietly

"What!" scremed Arnold and lets go of Helga, and she fell on her ass.

"Football head" screamed Helga but Arnold was already gone.

"Lila, what did Helga did to you" said Arnold but Lila was already up.

"She was just returning the favor" said Lila calmly

"Huh" said Arnold

"You don't get it, don't you" said Lila

"What?" asked Arnold?

"You really don't know" said Lila

"Enough already say what I don't know" said Arnold almost losing his cool.

"Helga is in love with you" said Lila

Arnold Blushed

"Are you on drugs, you know pot, coke anything seems familiar to you" said Arnold

"What!" exclaimed Lila?

"Don't you get it, this is war" said Lila

"Look I know she is in love with you, and I can tell there something more than a friendship between you too""Seriously coke, pot does not mean anything to you" said Arnold

"Look I saw the expression on your face when that _Hootie _doctor kissed Helga. I could tell that you where so jealous on him." Before Arnold could answer back a scream could be heard on the other side of the room

"What was that?" asked Arnold

"OMG!" screamed Arnold

"Now what is with you" said Arnold

"I accidentally dropped Helga outside" said Arnold

"Ha, Karma" said Lila

But, Arnold was already gone. Helga was indeed on the floor and Arnold helped up as quickly as possible.

"So, how is your girlfriend" said Helga

"She is not my girlfriend" said Arnold between a sign.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend because if you like psychos I can understand" said Helga

"Let's get your medicine" said Arnold looking away

"Oh evading the question, its fine with me, lets get the medicine" said Helga

Arnold put one hand on her hip and the other hand on her shoulders trying to help her walk to the kitchen.

Helga felt a rush of emotions, when Arnold's hands touched her. Feelings of uneasiness she quickly removed his hands.

"I can…. Walk… barely…. But I can walk" stumbled Helga

"What ever you say" said Arnold

"Shut up" she said to him.

**The Following Day**

Due to her injury was forced not to attend school for a while. And, Dr. Mead seemed almost be living with them, because he only left to work.

**3 A.M. on the same day**

Where is she - thought Arnold


	2. The accident

Arnold waited for an hour and a half, when suddenly someone knocks the door.

Arnold opened the door.

"Dr. Mead is a relief that you brought Helga home," said Arnold

Jack was carrying Helga

"Football head, why can't you call me Jack?" said Jack]

"Why can't you call me Arnold?" said Arnold

"Your head gets in the way," said Jack

"I guess I will never win this argument," said Arnold

"I guess you won't," said Jack

"Do you mind taking Helga to her bed?" said Jack (note Jack is carrying the intoxicated Helga)

"You are telling me that you thrust me with your wasted girlfriend thinking I will not do anything," said Arnold

"Nah, you don't have the guts," said Jack

"Later Football head" said Jack and left the wasted Helga on Arnold's arms.

Arnold took her and walked upstairs to Helga's room

Helga's eyes flutter

"Football head, did your head got bigger?" asked the wasted Helga

"Glad to know you are alive" said Arnold

"Help me, Help me I am being raped!" screamed the wasted Helga at top of her lungs. Then Helga began to kick and move a lot.

Arnold quickly cover her mouth and whispered "You are not getting raped I am just taking you to your room Dr. Orders"

After listening to it, Helga calmed down.

"Oh… he is so nice, Party all night long" said Helga then attempted to dance. (Note she is doing all this while Arnold is carrying her.)

"He has a biiiiiig, never mind," said Helga

"Big what?" asked Arnold

"You know what am I talking about," said Helga

"Mental images get them off," said Arnold

"Don't worry I bet yours is bigger" said Helga

Arnold has blushed

"Hooooww … Do you …know that…?" Arnold stumbled

"Do you really want to know?" asked Helga

"Thanks for the nightmares" said Arnold

Then Helga passed out

Arnold reached to Helga's door slammed it open.

Then Arnold put Helga on her bed.

******Lila is staying with some friends*******

Arnold took a look and a smell to Helga's clothes. They smelled like beer and some things that he would rather leave it as a mystery. He knew she needed a clothes change, but if he touched at least one of the button on Helga's blouse she will scream rape.

"I guess I should leave," said Arnold

Helga wakes up

"Arnold don't leave me," said Helga as he stopped Arnold from leaving

"Huh" said Arnold

"Sleep with me" said Helga

"Whatttt!" screamed Arnold, he also blushed

"Please" said Helga

Arnold could not give himself to say no, as if for a split moment he was mute. Not able to fight he gave in. then cuddle up with her (note: Not Like that you pervs!)

"Arnold I love you," whispered Helga. Arnold unable to say anything did not do so.

******Next Morning***************

"This is the perfect picture," said Lila

Then stared to poke Arnold on the head with a broom.

"What where is the fire?!!!"Arnold screamed

**Poke, Poke** "I don't know maybe on your pants," said Lila **Poke, Poke**

**Poke, Poke** "What do you mean?" asked Arnold**Poke, Poke**

**Poke, Poke** "Stop poking me!!!" screamed Arnold**Poke, Poke**

**Poke, Poke** "Not going to happen" said Lila

"Quiet, Helga is sleeping" said Helga

"Helga you are awake," said Arnold

"Not with you guys yapping like that. Do you mind talking with your inner voices I got a headache" said Helga

"Arnold what are you doing at my bed!" said Helga and blushed.

Helga kicked him out of the bed.

"Huh" said Arnold

"Ha, looks like you got dumped," said Lila

"What, I don't understand girls" said Arnold and Left the room.

*** A few hours later***

****Arnold's room***

Arnold is again on his room with the lights off. Helga opened the door and again blinded the light.

"Why must I always find you here," said Helga

"Why are you here?" Asked Arnold

"I am just here," said Helga

"You woke up and found me there, aren't you afraid that I took advantage of you while you where intoxicated" said Arnold

"No, you don't have the guts," said Helga as she sat on the bed next to her.

Helga giggled

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand put all her wait to her, until he was on top of her.

Arnold kissed her madly and took off her shirt as if it was made of paper.

Realizing what he had done quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," said Arnold and left Helga semi-naked on the floor.

Helga just stood there tears dripping from her face.

That very same day she left and nobody knew where she left.


	3. The search for Helga

Chapter 3 or in Deviantart chapter 4

A few hours later

Arnold hesitated to enter Helga's room. What could he said, how could he explain himself. How could he explain his actions, if he had not stopped himself who knows what could had happened.

Arnold randomly opened the door.

"Helga, I can explain," said Arnold

"Oh, Arnold is you," said Lila

"Oh is it you" said Arnold

"That the way to talk to you ex-fiancée" said Lila

"Where is Helga?" asked Arnold

"Don't know she might jumped a cliff, for all I care" said Lila

"You know speak!" said Arnold. He grabbed Lila by the wrist.

"You football head let me go!" said Lila

Arnold began crying

"Arnold?" asked Lila

Without answering Arnold Left

Merry Hospital-Orthopedics

Arnold walked up to the nurse, in front desk.

"Can I talk to Dr. Mead" said Arnold

"O sorry he is on his break and he wishes to speak to anyone." said the nurse

"Well watch me," said Arnold

Arnold stepped off and got in the doctor's office

"You can get in there, security, someone help me!" screamed the nurse

Arnold smashed the door open

"Arnold what are you doing here" said Jack

"Where is Helga?" asked Arnold

"You mean you don't know?" asked Jack

"Don't know what" said Arnold

"She is leaving us," said Jack

"Are you crying?" asked Arnold

"Why don't you check your cheeks too" said Jack

Indeed tears where coming from his eyes.

"Look, she is about to leave in an hour or so, she told me not to tell you, and well I am doing it right now" said Jack

"But to where?" asked Arnold

"If I know don't you think I will be there" said Jack

"Why is she leaving?" asked Arnold

"I think you should know that. But in case you don't go and ask her" said Jack

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Arnold

"Why should I! You had her all these years, without realizing it! She was there and she was always cast aside! Look at your self, how do you feel about her? Huh!!!! Answer me!" Screamed Jack

"I don't know, stop screaming at me" said Arnold

"Answer me! Now!" screamed again.

"I guess I like her," said Arnold

"You think!" screamed Jack

"What do you mean!!" said Arnold

"Be sincere to you for once," said Jack

"I love her ok, is that what you wanted to hear!" screamed Arnold

"Yes, but you don't have much time" said Jack

"She would leave and never come back, just go," said Jack

"Can't you give me clear clues?" asked Arnold

"Not a chance of that happening football-head" said Jack


	4. No more secrets

_Chapter 4_

_Hey, Vampireintherain speaking, hope you are enjoying the story, and if you do not know about it start reading it. Well I got some kind of bad news the story is the verge of finish _

_Arnold rushed to the bus station then to the airport (^^ yes Arnold has no car **giggle**)_

_Arnold stumbles everywhere not sure, if he will make it on time, when he spotted a large pink suitcase. _

"_Helga!" Arnold screamed out, making that blonde girl turn his way looking shocked._

_Helga said nothing and got her suitcase, and walked away._

"_Helga wait up!" screamed and run to catch up to her,_

_As Arnold got closer to Helga the faster she began to walk, then stared to run, until she trip with a soda can._

"_Shit!" screamed Helga_

_Arnold catches up to her, knell down to be eye level with her._

"_Before you do anything stupid, where are you going?" said Arnold trying to keep his cool._

"_Uhhh I do not know, let me check my ticket" said Helga looking through a small hot pink purse._

_Arnold jerked the purse from Helga's hands. "What do you mean, you don't know, __**you actually don't know where are you going!" screamed**__ Arnold,_

"_Jeeez Football head, don't make a scene, people are staring at us__" whispered Helga_

"_**I don't give a shit if people are staring!!**__(then turned to see the people staring) __**you can all go to hell, do you hear me**__!" screamed even louder._

_If Helga where in another position in another time or place she will joke around the fact that "Mr. Morals" was cursing but instead ,Helga stood up, yanked Arnold's hand and drag him to a closet.(Don't ask me where is a closet in an airport but I needed to drag them off somewhere so people could stop staring)_

"_What is wrong with you, how you dare to leave and not saying anything!" screamed Arnold_

_Helga was fed up, kicked Arnold in the nuts (you know what I mean) and Arnold fell to the floor controlling his tears._

"_Oh Arnold, thanks for letting me speak that is very gentlemen of you" said Helga in a sweet bitter tone._

"_You bitch,__" whispered Arnold, not being able to speak any louder (You guys know why)_

"_Oh very nice first you are all fed up that I am leaving then you call me a bitch, was next you are going to tell me you are in love with me" said Helga sarcastically ._

_A few minutes later where none one spoke_

_Arnold finally sat on the floor looked up and Helga._

"_Why are you leaving?" asked in a more moderate way._

"_HUH, better job," said Helga_

"_**HELGA!" **__screamed Arnold_

"_Uhhh, a scholarship maybe" said Helga again._

"_**HELGA!" **__screamed Arnold louder than before_

"_**Oh, I GET IT NOW YOU ARE THE VICTIM I GOT NEWS FOOTBALL HEAD I BEEN YOUR VICTIM FOR 20 YEARS! AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE LUXURY TO COME TO ME DEMANDING ANSWERS!" **__screamed Helga, her normally milk color skin turned bright red form rage._

"_**What do you mean!?" **__screamed Arnold confused from the words spoken form Helga._

"_Jeeez football head you are going to make me say it, right," said Helga who was now blushing hard._

"_Would you mind calling me Arnold for once in my life?" said Arnold but he was not screaming anymore._

"_Fine… Arnold" said Helga_

"_Please don't make me say it" said Helga_

"_Say what?" asked Arnold_

_Helga blushed even more._

"_Foo-Arnold I, I, I," stumbled Helga_

"_You what?" asked Arnold_

"_Huh, do you know of a good book I'll be bored in the plane' said Helga trying to change topic._

"_Helga!" screamed in a moderate scream_

"_Fine" said Helga_

"_Arnold…. I …. I am …." stumbled Helga_

"_You what?" asked Arnold_

"_I love you," said Helga _


	5. Will you love me?

Chapter 5

HI…… Vampireintherain here how is everybody. I bet you are surprised on Helga's confession, I do not think you where so surprised on the kicking him in the nuts thing. I would like to think that this is my last chapter so is the end. I am glad you enjoyed my story I did too. Keep your eyes open for other stories coming up. Till the next time.

OK here is the REAL Chapter 5 (get on the mood you where when you read last chapter)

"You love me…?" asked Arnold very confused

"**What!!! Are you deaf or something I tell you that I love you and you ask again!!! What kind of Moron are you!" **Helga began to scream.

"But Helga…" Said Arnold but got interrupted but Helga's screams, "**One more thing, do you have any idea why am I here, any one at all!" **screamed Helga

"Huh" said Arnold quite confused.

"**This university, this city, this plane!" **screamed Helga again

Helga began to sit on the floor cuddling her self.

"You don't understand anything at all" whisper Helga then began crying.

It was not just a tear and that is it she was sobbing without stop.

Arnold said nothing just looked at her, He wanted to hug her, but he was afraid that that girl would fall in pieces if he did.

Helga stopped crying.

"You have no idea…."said Helga

"About what?" asked Arnold

"You don't see the real me, I am not sure you know her" said Helga

"If I don't know, tell me who is Helga?" asked Arnold

Helga looked up, to see Arnold.

"I am the girl that loved you since the age of three, under a big umbrella," said Helga

Arnold remains motionless.

"I been trying to be with you, hiding in trash cans plotting against any girl near you, I pretended to be blind and I pretend to lose my memories to be with you" said Helga

Arnold seemed lost and bit by bit understood all that Helga had to say. Everyone including his own grandfather had being telling him that the truth was that Helga loved him. Even deep within himself, there was a voice keep telling him that was true but he refused to listen.

For 10 minutes, Helga keep talking and Arnold did not seem to pay attention to the words.

Arnold without saying anything pulls Helga close to him and kissed her.

The kiss did not last long because she quickly pulls away.

"Helga?" asked quietly

"Now you are telling me that you love me is that it how can I believe you, I know what you think about me," said Helga sobbing again.

"Helga if you where to ask me that I would not know what to say, I don't know wheatear I love you or not I just you……" said Arnold and but could not finish that conversation.

"You what Foo- I mean sorry Arnold" said Helga

"You … are crazy, persistent stubborn, intelligent and you get me crazy what else do you want" said Arnold

"How can I believe you?" asked Helga

He wanted her to believe it but how, He seemed so hurt and fragile,

"Well we'll have to go one step at the time," said Arnold

"What do you mean?" asked Helga

"We will date, and one thing would go to another but please don't leave," said Arnold

"Oh well I guess Brasilia has to wait for me" said Helga

"Brasilia, you mean in Brazil," said Arnold

"is there another Brasilia?" asked Helga sarcastically

"You don't even know Portuguese," said Arnold

"Well I got this" said Helga, and pulled out a book titled Portuguese for dummies (note is there such a thing as that book)

Arnold rolled his eyes

"What?" asked Helga very angry

"Nothing, can we leave or you want to go on that plane," said Arnold

"Nah, let's leave" said Helga

"One thing don't thing that now you are my boss or I belong to you, you are wrong, I am your boss, you belong to me, Ok" said Helga

"I would not have it any other way," said Arnold

"And don't expect explanations …. I don't need your approval and…" but Arnold shut her up with a long kiss.

After a few minutes, Helga pulled away.

"You got something wrong in your head is full of sex and dirty thoughts with me on them, calm down" said Helga

Arnold Blushed

"Howwww doo youu knooow?" asked Arnold nervously

"Because I have the same thoughts with you" said Helga

Epilogue

There is some things that where not exactly explain in this story. As for Jack he truly loved Helga and really knew her (in both ways) and perfectly knew since day one what where her feelings towards Arnold. Jack loved her but knew that it was foolish to keep on going, so he broke up with her a few hours before Helga left for the airport. Helga told him the plan and well he knew that there was nothing that could do to make her love him.

As for Miss-I-throw-TV-sets-out-the-window-girl well she did not exactly loved Arnold but unctuously was trying to make Helga miserable since she knew all along his feeling towards him.

Why did this story took place in a far away place, probably in Boston, mainly because at the end of her senior year Helga Besides to try to forget Arnold by distance. Helga soon fined out that Arnold was going to the same university as her.

Well that is it… Hope you enjoyed the story I know I did.

Keep your eyes open for the next story.


End file.
